Confessions and Scents
by TsubakiNakatsukasa3393
Summary: Black*Star and Tsubaki are having trouble openin up their feelings to each other. Soul and Maka try an help, but Black*star, being the big man he is, Finally gets up the guts to show her how he feels. WARNING! THIS IS A LEMON!


**Tsubaki's Scent. **

((WARNING: this is a lemon fanfic. IT DOES HAVE SEXUAL CONTENT! If you do not wish to read this kind of stuff, it's simple. DON'T READ! Others would like to read this for our little, 'Pervy Contest' going on the page. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! I don't own soul eater (even though I wish I did -3- and, rated m ))

"I-I don't know Maka..."Tsubaki was sitting on the bench next to the pig tailed Meister. She looked down at her fingers as they danced with each other, untangling them, then locking them back together, nervously. Maka looked at the long haired weapon, smiling. "I'm sure he likes you too Tsubaki. You just don't see it. Though, it is hard to see through that selfish monkey." Maka smirked at her remark, making Tsubaki smile and look up at her Meister. Soul and Black*Star where playing basketball, running up and down the court, yelling at each other and laughing. "I guess you're right Maka... But how do I tell him... I've never been this nervous before" Maka gleamed in delight. She knew Tsubaki was nervous, and she knew that Tsubaki was hard to get to try new things. But, being as stubborn and determined as she was, Maka tried to talk Tsubaki into something. "Why not give him hints instead of just coming out to him. Make him jealous." Tsubaki whipped her head towards the Meister. What was Maka's problem? She never acted like this before. She usually wasn't this eager to talk about this stuff. Maybe she was trying to help. "Make him jealous? How?" Maka smirked at the thought. "Come to me and Souls apartment tonight for dinner. Well plan and work things out okay?" Tsubaki didn't know what to say, she couldn't trust her voice to speak, so she only nodded.

Black*Star and Soul walked over, their bodies drenched in sweat with their shirts slung over their shoulders. Black*Star walked up, the sweat gleaming off his body with the sunlight. With his shirt off and slung over his shoulder, showing off his perfectly toned body. As he walked, his muscular tone flexed and relaxed with each of his movements. Tsubaki could only blush at the sight, looking down at her feet, trying to hide the blush. Black*Star cocked an eyebrow at his weapon. "You alright Tsubaki?" Tsubaki had no choice but to look up at him. As she slowly looked up, she scanned his body. Oh the muscles on that boy! Even though he was younger than Tsubaki, Black*Star worked long and hard to be the top, and his body is living proof. She blushed and finally met his eyes. "Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine!" She gave him her generous smile, the kind of smile anybody could love. Seeing her smile, Black*Star couldn't resist to smile back. "If you say so. Say, lets get back home and eat." Soul chuckled next to his friend. "What's the matter? Got drained out from me kicking your ass?" Black*Star glares at the albino weapon. "Hey! I went easy on you! If a God like me actually tried, you'd be crying home to little flat chest over there" Black*Star pointed at the frowning Maka. Soul chuckled, he loved getting the blue haired assassin worked up. To see him blow up at people, and they way he does it, it's kinda funny. "Shut up Black*Star... If you're going to be rude, you don't have to come to the party tonight." Party? Maka was having a party! Black*Star couldn't possibly miss this! But making him apologize was going to be hard. "Don't worry Maka, I'll make sure he behaves. I'm sorry about earlier" Tsubaki, being the kind hearted girl as she was, bowed ever so slightly and grabbed Black*Star wrist. "Come on Black*Star, I'll go make you a snack before we go okay?" Black*Star grinned and followed his weapon. "Yahoo! Maybe some ramen?" Tsubaki smiled once again. "Sure Black*Star, whatever you want"

"Black*Star! Slow down please!" Tsubaki yelled, out of breath from trying to keep up with the overly excited assassin. She kept running, trying to keep up, but Black*Star was too far ahead of her. "Come on Tsubaki!" Black*Star called behind him, stopping briefly so his weapon partner could catch up. Once she caught up to him, she stopped to catch her breath. "Man Tsubaki, maybe you should start training a bit with me whenever I go out training." He laughed his loud, obnoxious laugh. Tsubaki smiled, finally catching her breath. "I'm alright Black*Star, you just get to excited and I can't keep up. Come on, we're almost there." Tsubaki smiles and started walking. Black*Star sighed and looked a little glum to be having to walk the rest of the way there. Tsubaki looked over, she didn't like seeing him sadden, so she took a deep breath and lightly poked Black*Stars shoulder. "Race ya!" She took off running, giggling. Black*Star cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what to do until it dawned on him. He grinned, chasing after Tsubaki, soon catching up to her. They kept running until they reached Soul and Maka's apartment. Black*Star didn't even bother knocking, just bursted right through the door. "Yahoo! The party can start since the all nightly Black*Star is here!" Tsubaki chased in after him. "Black*Star please be careful!" Soul and Maka came out from the kitchen, giving Black*Star a strange look. Kid sighed from by the bookshelf, in the middle of organizing it. "I see that Black*Star is here." Patty laughed her cute little laugh and ran up to Black*Star, giving him a high five. "Nice entry Black*Star! That was like: 'wooaah!'" Black*star grinned. Liz rolled her eyes at Black*Star. "So, now that we're all here why don't we start?"

The party was great. Nothing like hanging out with all your friends, jamming to music in the background and talking to your friends. Maka and Soul had warned them that there was going to be alcohol. Tsubaki, being as innocent as she was, to the initiative to bring a soda for herself. She didn't like drinking all that much. The only time she had drank was at the ceremony of Soul becoming a Death Scythe, and that was only a small glass of Champagne. Black*Star and kid where in the corner, talking. They where too far away for Tsubaki to hear where she sat on the couch, staring down at her feet. Maka was giggling with the sisters, in the kitchen. Soul saw Tsubaki alone and walked over sitting next to her. "Tsubaki? You alright?" Souls speech was slurred, and he reeked of alcohol. Tsubaki put on one of her smiles and looked up at Soul. "Of course! I'm alright. I'm just thinking is all" soul smirked, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "You know, a good way to get Black*Star to notice you is to get him jealous" Tsubaki sighed. "I know, it's just that ev-" when she looked up at the white hair male, Soul leaned in, kissing Tsubaki.

Tsubaki's eyes widen in shock. Why was Soul kissing her?! She let out a small yelp in surprise that got everyone's attention. Kids eyes widen at the seen, as well as Liz's. Patty's mouth dropped open into an 'O' shape. Black*Star froze and stiffened. He couldn't believe what he saw, his best friend, kissing the girl of his dreams. His face grew hot in anger. He dropped his bottle of beer and ran over, grabbing Soul by the collar and punching him right in the jaw. "You asshole don't ever touch my girlfriend!" Tsubaki's eyes widen. Girlfriend? Maybe it was her imagination, Black*Star didn't possibly say that she was his girlfriend... Did he? Soul fell to the ground, rubbing his cheek. "You werent making a move on her because you're too chicken shit to tell her! Grow some damn balls! It's not that hard to tell her you like her!" Tsubaki was in shock. She stared at Black*Star in disbelief. Black*Stars ears went bright red in a blush, his cheeks slowly turning pink. He glared and grabbed Tsubaki's hand. "Come on Tsubaki, we're leaving." Black*Star marched out the door. Before Tsubaki could apologize and say thank you, Black*Star slammed the door and let go of Tsubaki, running back home. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki chased after him. What in the world just happened?

Kid raised an eyebrow. "What did you do that for?!" Soul smirked and got up, Looking over at Maka. "Trying to get them together. The only way to make Black*Star confess anything is if you get him angry enough. But I've got to say, Tsubaki's a great kisser" Maka glared, walked over with a book in hand. "Maakaaaa..." Soul flinched. "SHIT!" Maka slammed the book down in Souls head before he could escape. "CHOP!"

Black*Star ran home, going to the room they shared due to the lack of rooms they had. He screamed and gripped his hair with his hands. "God damn it Soul! Why did you have to take my spotlight?!" Tsubaki then rushed in, going over to Black*Star. "Black*Star! Are you alright?! What happened? Why did you hit Soul?!" Tsubaki's voice was full of concern and worry. Black*Star hated it when she sounded like that. "N-nothing... It was nothing... Soul just couldn't keep his mouth shut.." Tsubaki tilted her head. She wanted him to say it. She heard Soul say that he liked her, but she wanted to have Black*Star say it. "What did you tell Soul? Please tell me... Maybe I can help."

Black*Star blushed. He didn't know what to say exactly. For once, his mind was bottled up. How could he tell her that, over the years he'd been crushing on her. How he secretly wanted to kiss her and have things escalate. Hell, he even spied on her while she was taking a shower. He caught a few pictures of her without her knowing. He defiantly wasn't going to tell her that he jerked off to those photos. So, instead of telling her, maybe he'll show her.

Tsubaki kept looking into Black*Stars eyes, full of concern and worry. Black*Star gulped, making his Adam's apple bob up and down. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Tsubaki blushed, mentally asking for his lips on hers. Since nature finally caught up with Black*Star, he was eye level to her. Black*star leaned in, putting his slightly chapped lips on her luscious lips. Tsubaki went numb. She couldn't believe it. After all these years of staying quiet, hoping that he'd like her back, waiting for him to say or do something, the waiting finally payed off. Black*Star was shaking slightly from being nervous. He slowly pulled back, looking into Tsubakis soft, kind purple eyes. "Tsu... I've always liked you. Soul was right. I was just too ch-" Tsubaki cut him off by kissing him again. She missed the feeling of her lips on his. Black*Star closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling and smirked, not use to Tsubaki taking control.

Tsubaki leaned further into the kiss, driving Black*Star to make the wall meet his back. The kiss was becoming less passionate, and more lust filled. Black*Star didn't like being taken over, even if it was from Tsubaki. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up, setting her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support as Black*Star grabbed her ass to hold her up. Black*Star ran his tongue across Tsubaki's bottom lip, asking for entry. Tsubaki giggled into the kiss, opening her mouth to gladly grant Black*Star entry. Their tongues danced in their mouth, fighting for dominance in which Black*Star greedily took. Tsubaki moved her hips to get more comfortable against the wall, accidental grinding herself up against Black*Stars groin, causing both of them to moan in unison into each others mouth. Black*Star broke the kiss and moaned a bit, biting his bottom lip. "D-do that again..." Tsubaki following orders, grinded her hips against His. Black*Star moaned in pleasure, grabbing Tsubaki once again and making her lay down against the bed. Tsubaki blushed, looking up at her grinning Meister. "You know Tsubaki... I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Black*Star dipped his head down to make his lips meet hers once again in a heated make out session. Tsubaki eagerly tugged on Black*Stars shirt, wanting it off. He grinned and lifted his arms, breaking the kiss so that Tsubaki could pull off his shirt. Tsubaki lifted her head to kiss him again. She was still in shock as to what in the world was happening. She was beyond happy, to say the least. She moved her hands over his toned shoulders and his beautifully sculpted chest, going down his stomach and over his abs which he worked so hard to get. Black*Stars right hand meet Tsubakis left breast, groping her through the clothing. Tsubaki gasped at the sudden movement. Black*Star chuckled a deep, dark, lust filled chuckle and grabbed Tsubaki's shirt, ripping it right in half, leaving her slightly exposed. She felt her cheeks get warm from the blush rising up to meet her face. Black*Star lifted Tsubaki up slightly, just enough to wrap his arms around her and unclasp her bra, pulling it off her arms and tossing it over his shoulder, not knowing nor caring wear it landed. Tsubaki's breasts popped out, making her blush even more.

Black*Star stared at the sight before him. Tsubaki squirmed a bit at his staring, not knowing what his thoughts where. Was she not big enough for him? Where they too big? Maybe she wasn't as beautiful as he thought or hoped for. This made her nervous. "Black*Star?" Her voice was so small and cute, it made Black*Star sniffle, trying to keep the blood from running out of his nose. "Holy shit Tsubaki..." She blinked and looked at him. "Wh-what? Is there something wr-AH!" Black*Star cut her off by grabbing her left breast in his right hand, putting his mouth over her right breast. He licked around her nipple, slightly biting it and pulling on it with his teeth. The breast that was in his other hand, was being kneaded with his greedy hand. His fingers tweaking and pulling at her nipple, causing her to writhe underneath him. Her nipples became hard and perky from his actions. He alternated breasts between kneading and sucking. Tsubaki was surprise that something like this could feel so good. Sure, she groped herself every once in a whole, but to her, it didn't feel so great. But to have Black*Star do this, it felt more than amazing.

Black*Star could feel his boxers and pants getting significantly tighter. He groaned at the pressure. Tsubaki sat up, making Black*Star moan in protest as his little snack was taken away from him, and when Tsubaki pushed him onto his back. This worried him. Maybe he did something wrong? No, by the sounds she was making he couldn't have. Oh the sounds she made, it made him want to hear more. This made his member become harder, creating a little bulge. Tsubaki saw the bulge and boldly grabbed it, cupping it in her hand.

Black*Star threw his head back as Tsubaki rubbed her hand against the bulge. "Tsu-Tsubaki... More.." Tsubaki nodded and moved her hand to the button if his pants, unzipping them slowly to tease her Meister. He moaned and bucked his hips on instinct, signaling to her that he wanted more. Tsubaki pulled off his pants and boxers, freeing his member from its restraints. Tsubaki blushed at the size. Black*Star gasped as the cold air hit his heated member. Tsubaki grabbed the shaft of his dick, being gentle and started pumping him lightly. Black*Star moaned and looked down, chuckling a bit; there was no way in hell he'd miss this. "Y-you know.. You can grip it tighter. It isn't g-going to snap" he reached down and squeezed his hand over hers, making Tsubaki grip tighter, as if he was gripping himself. Tsubaki nodded and griped him harder, pumping his shaft faster an more forcefully. Black*Star grimaced in pleasure, tilting his head back up towards the ceiling. He tried desperately to stay still, for fear of scaring Tsubaki off, but he couldn't help it. He bucked his hips again, making her pump harder, twisting her hand with each pump. Tsubaki was enjoying the sounds her Meister made. She notice a small bulb of pre-cum coming out out of his head. She tilted her head, curious as to what it was. Still pumping him, she leaned over to where her mouth hovered over his head, and stuck out her tongue, gently licking the pre-cum off his member.

Black*Stars eyes shot open and he looked down. Tsubaki was licking her lips. The salty liquid tasted strange, but in a way, she liked it. It was Black*Star, and she loved the taste of him. "D-do that again" Tsubaki looked up at her Meister, stuck out her tongue and licked all along his shaft. "Mmm that's it... Now suck it" Tsubaki blushed at his command, but slowly enclosed his head around her lips. Black*Star threw his head back, making it slam against the wall when Tsubaki swirled her tongue around his most sensitive part. He balled his fists at his side, gripping the bed sheets. Tsubaki continued to take as much of him in her mouth as she could stand. Black*Star felt his member hit the back of her throat and he screamed out in pleasure. "H-holy sh-shit!" Tsubaki began to bob her head up and down, along his shaft, swirling her tongue around the head whenever she got the chance. Her hand pumped what she couldn't take in her mouth, pumping in rhythm to her bobbing head. Her free hand came up and gently squeezed his balls, tossing them and rolling them in her hand.

"Ah! Tsu-Tsubaki" Black*Star drew out the 'I' in her name. He could feel heat and pressure beginning to build up in his lower stomach. He was getting close. It took all his restraint to stay still, and not thrust into her mouth for fear of chocking her. Tsubaki felt his dick twitch in her mouth, signaling that Black*Star was on the edge. Black*Star reached down and gripped her ponytail, freeing her hair and making it fall over her shoulders. He took his hands and entangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back. He didn't want this to end. Ever. But he was afraid he was going to drown her in his own cum. "Tsubaki! Huuunngh... I'm.. I'm gonna ungh!" Tsubaki went faster, twisting her hand as she pumped, swirling her tongue around his shaft. She was on a mission. Black*Star squeezes his eyes shut, explosions and fireworks going off In his mind as he filled her mouth.

Tsubaki almost gagged at the sudden salty liquid filling her mouth. She kept pumping his member, making him ride out his orgasm. His dick kept twitching in her mouth. With one final cry, Black*Star pulled back and looked down at his weapon, eyes half lidded with lust. Tsubaki looked up at him. She remembered something Liz had said. She looked Black*Star straight in the eyes, and swallowed his load in her mouth, making a big gulping sound. His eyes went cross eyes and he fell back against the bed, panting. Tsubaki licked her lips, getting rid of any extra cum that might have fallen out of her mouth. She slowly climbed up onto Black*Star and kissed him. "Did you enjoy that?" Black*Star nodded, still panting. "More than you know" Tsubaki giggled and kisses him again, giving him time to come off his pleasurable high feeling he got.

Black*Star grinned and flipped Tsubaki onto her back, causing her to yelp out in surprise. "Time to return the favor." Black*Star shoved his hand into Tsubakis pants. His fingers brushing up against her clit through her panties, causing her to scream out. "AH! BLACK*STAR!" He grinned, knowing right off he found her magic spot. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pulling off her pants. He went to go pull off her panties, then noticed that she was wet. Really wet. "Damn Tsubaki... I haven't even touched you. You doing all this things to me made you this wet?" Black*Star grinned teasingly. Tsubaki reached up and gripped the back of his head, pulling his lips to hers in another heated kiss to make him stop talking. Black*Star rubbed her folds with his slightly roughed fingers through her panties, making her moan into his mouth. He finally slid off her panties and stares at the sight before him. Tsubaki laid there, fully exposed. Black*Star took a mental picture, in shock as to what is finally happening.

Tsubaki blushed nervously, clamping her legs together. Black*Star grinned and put his hands on her knees, forcing her legs to open again. "I'll go easy Tsubaki" before she could open her mouth to protest, Black*Star latched his mouth onto her folds, causing her to clamp her mouth shut in an attempt to muffle her moan. Black*Star used his tongue to lick along the folds, moving to her clit and flicking it with his tongue. This made her body jolt with pleasure, her head began moving side to side as he focused his tongue on her clit. Tsubaki reached down and gripped a handful of his hair, arching her back in pleasure, giving him a better view and a better way to pleasure her.

Tsubaki's eyes flashed open as she felt something go inside her. Black*Star slowly thrusted his middle finger in and out if her, sucking on her clit, using his teeth to roll the bundle of nerves in his mouth. "BL-BLACK*S-STAR!" Tsubaki arched her back even higher, writhing beneath her Meister. Once Black*Star felt like she was stretched enough, he added a second finger, thrusting his fingers into her, curling his tips to hit her walls, making we scream out. Tsubaki felt heat began to pour into her stomach. "I'm.. I'm gonna... Gon-Hnnngh!" Black*Star added a third finger, thrusting his fingers in more forcefully. His mouth still latched into her clit. He felt her walls clench around his fingers, hearing her scream made him rock hard again and his member began to throb.

Black*Star pulled his fingers out, licking off her juices from his fingers. Tsubaki panted underneath him, eyes half lidded with lust, her body slightly shaking in pleasure. Black*Star chuckled and kisses her, giving her time to come off her high. Their tongues danced once again, Black*Stars a little lazy due to his previous work out.

Black*Star aligned his cock to her entrance and checked her eyes one last time. She nodded and gulped, wrapping her arms around Black*Star. He slowly thrusted into her, not knowing that she was still a virgin. Tsubaki felt her hymen break and she winces, biting into Black*Star shoulder to keep from crying out in pain, tears start slowly escaping her eyes, digging her nails into his back. Black*Star winces at Tsubakis bite and looks down at her, seeing that she was in pain and started to panic. "Tsubaki?! Are you alright?!" He looked down and saw a bit of blood. "Oh shit... Tsubaki, i didnt know! are you okay?!" Tsubaki took a deep breath and nodded. "Y-yes... I'm alright... J-just take it slow a-at first." Black*Star nodded and slowly pivoted his hips against hers. It took all his restraint to go slow. He didn't want to hurt Tsubaki any more than he already has. That'd be the total opposite of being godly.

Black*Star watched as Tsubakis face when from pain to pleasure, discomfort to lust. He gained the confidence to go faster. Tsubaki tilted her head back, kissing and nibbling at his ear, whispering hoarsely into it. "F-faster... Harder..!" Black*Star grinned and slammed his hips into her, thrusting more forcibly and harder. The echo of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the room, twisted in with Tsubakis moans and Black*Stars hoarse grunts. Black*Star gripped Tsubakis hips for leverage, making her breasts bounce in rhythm to his thrusts. "Hnnngh... Tsubaki... Y-you're so t-tight... A-and warm" Black*Star said between moans. Tsubaki couldn't reply back to him. She couldn't even call out his name. She only got to "Black" or "Star", but not his full name. She thought having him eat her out and finger her was pleasurable. But this... This was beyond pleasurable. There where no words to go to the measures at how this felt. She didn't even feel her first orgasm coming until it hit her. Finally finding her voice as she came, she screamed out Black*Stars name, her walls clenched around Black*Stars member to try and finish him off as well. But Black*Star wasn't even done yet.

Black*Star lifted her legs on top of his shoulders, changing the angle to his thrusts. He didn't leave her warmth or stop thrusting to give Tsubaki time to come off her sex induced high. He kept on thrusting, the change of the angle of the thrust caused Tsubaki to scream out again. Black*Star could feel himself beginning to cum. But he was desperate to make her come again first. He felt himself on the edge, he was hoping Tsubaki was too. Tsubaki, of course, was on the edge of her second orgasm. Black*Star reached his hand down to her clit and rubbed it, hard and fast, desperatly trying to make her go iverthe edge first, and between Black*Star thrusting into her and rubbing her clit, she came. This caused Tsubaki's walls to clench around his member once again, sending her over the edge. This time, she finished off Black*Star as well. With a final hoarse cry, Black*Star emptied his seed into Tsubaki. His thrusts slowly came to a stop, and he gently pulled out, laying next to his weapon. He mentally thanked Death for having good Stamina.

Utterly exhausted, Tsubaki cuddled up to Black*Star, laying her head on his chest. Black*Star smiled down at her and kisses the top of her head. He smelled something. It smelled so nice, it caught him off guard. He kisses her head again, taking in her scent. It was a sweet, flowery smell. Not over powering, but not to small that you'd miss it. It wasnt a familiar flowery scent either, like a rose or Lilac... it was a strange, exotic scent. It was perfect, and it fitted Tsubaki. This was Tsubaki's scent. "I love you Tsubaki" he whispered as he watched Tsubaki's shoulders raise and fall slowly, showing signs of her asleep. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her protectively, drifting off to sleep.

AN: please rate and comment and all that please! Hope you enjoyed! More Soul Eater Fanfic's to come! :D


End file.
